Akamine Maya
Akamine Maya (赤嶺真礼) is one of the twelve main characters of Constellation ⭐️ Pretty Cure who is a third year middle school student. She is very shy, but when she knows it’s with the best where she is with her friends, she loves it, and she is always the best of her team. Maya’s Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Leo (キュアシシザ), her theme colour is red and is based on the Leo constellation. Her only two main & mini series (including All Stars) catchphrases are “You must believe in constellations” (あなたは星座を信じなければなりません) and “Time to find out.” (調べる時間です。). Profile * Name: Akamine Maya (赤嶺真礼). * Series: Constellation ⭐️ Pretty Cure. * Age: 15. * Gender: Female. * Height: 148 cm. * Weight: 32 kg. * Hair colour: Dark red (Maya), Red (Cure Leo). * Eye colour: Dark red (Maya), Red (Cure Leo). * First appearance: Episode 1 of Constellation ⭐️ Pretty Cure. * Alter ego(es): Cure Leo, Super Cure Leo, Glitter Leo (dub). * Theme colour: Red. * Japanese voice actor: Machico. * English voice actress: Teresa Gallagher. Appearance Maya Maya is a pale girl with short dark red hair that reaches to her shoulders and dark red eyes. She usually wears a red dress with matching boots, gloves, earrings and white sleeves. School uniform Her school uniform consists of a red dress with matching shoes and white socks. She also wears a red bracelet on her right wrist. She sometimes seems to have a bag to carry around with in the series. Cure Leo As Cure Leo, her hair becomes red, becomes knee length and her bangs grows longer. She also has red eyes. She reuses the earring design from her normal form. She wears a red dress with matching boots, gloves, golden bracelets, matching anklets and white socks. Her Curestellation Pact is on her left hip, where her red bow is. Super Cure Leo In her (Maya Akamine/Cure Leo’s) super form, Cure Leo’s entire outfit turns white and there are wings at the back. Her hair also gains white streaks. Personality The little-understood Akamine Maya is one of the few Cures born without a predisposition to music. Instead, it is something that Mayu works on all her life, constantly researching new and exciting genres to learn from and experiment with. The elaborate exo-suit she dons aids in the creation of her own special style, a dulcet mix of machine and spirit. If pressed, Maya will confess her favourite musical genre as “Rhythm and Ooze”. Etymology * Akamine means “red peak”; mostly found in Western Japan and the Ryukyu Islands. Aka means red, referring to her theme colour, red and mine means peak. * Maya means “night rain”. It refers to her soul power that keeps her opponents away. * This full name means “Red peak night rain”, which refers to her theme colour and her soul power. * A Leo constellation is the lion. It can be in Japanese as well, as 獅子座. Cure Leo ”The red power of hope and flames! Cure Leo!” Cure Leo (キュアシシザ) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Maya. She is represented by the constellation Leo. Her power is fire and she has to say Pretty Cure! Constellation on! as well as needing her Curestellation Pact. Transformation sequence First, Maya’s Curestellation Pact opens up, revealing her reflection in the mirror and she grabs her Constellation Gem. While shouting the transformation line, a red lion appears and starts the transformation. Red hearts form her top, skirt, boots and gloves. Then, her eyes and hair turn red and her hair grows longer. Next, her Curestellation Pact is inserted into its pounch and she says her phrase. Attacks * Leo Beam: She can use her attack with her soul of the Leo Constellation and the heart of the red lions. Songs Maya’s voice Machico has participated in her songs that she performs in the fanseries Constellation ⭐️ Pretty Cure. Individual * Loud Lion. * Shining to the center of the world. * Good things. Duets * Time to shine (with the rest of the Cures). * Awaken (with Ayane Sakura). Trivia In general * In her personality, she explains her reference to rhythm and blues, which is her battle song genre. * Maya’s birthday is on July 31st, which makes her a Leo. * Maya is great friends with Seismo from Mixels. * Maya is BFFs with the Kira Kira Cures. Voices * Maya shares her Japanese voice actress with Tsubasa Ibuki from Million Live and Misaki Ayane from Kira Kira Pretty Cure A Là Mode. * Maya shares her English voice actress with 0, 6, 10 and 15 from Numberblocks. In Super Smash Bros Ultimate On screen appearance * On screen appearance: Cartwheels onstage as a large lion appears from offstage. Taunts * Up taunt: Does a cat flip so hard that her hands unhinge, and has to manually heal them. * Side taunt: Does a 360 degree spin with her hands on her chest. * Down taunt: Faces the screen and does three spins, with the third spin having the highest jump. Idle poses * One lion lifts her up for 4 seconds. * Scratches her head while looking towards the screen. Victory poses * Spins around, grabs a doughnut and winks while saying “wonderful”. * Jumps, spins, says “be still” and ends her pose with a cat flip. * Spins around and says “is this right” while doing a catflip. Category:Red Cures Category:Pretty Cure